The Story of a Sad Elf and a Reckless Ruckus trailer transcript
Trailer Announcer: "This season, we wish you the warmest of traditional holiday greetings. And hope you'd spend a little time with the family. And for the New Year, we'd now like to present to you, a special sneak preview at the stories in this fun little compilation. First, it's "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" Lawrence/Merry Larry (Larry the Cucumber): "I was hoping you guys could turn up." Turnip: "Is that a turnip joke?" Trailer Announcer: "It's going to be big." Philip Fleagle (Bob the Tomato): "Maybe a little too big." Trailer Announcer: "It's going to be bright." Lawrence: "Wanna put on some sunglasses!" Trailer Announcer: "It's going to celebrate the true meaning of Christmas." Christina (Sara Crewe): "All I really want for Christmas is to help one of my neighbors." Trailer Announcer: "Featuring the voice of Si Robertson from Duck Commander," Silas: "That's a fact Jack!" Trailer Announcer: "And new music from Owl City!" Lawrence: "I guess that could've been worse." Trailer Announcer: "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas". Then, a trip to the Bumblyburg Museum of Super Silliness goes awry when a ravishing villain wants to become a superhero by knocking a giant rubber-band ball off its own stand. In "LarryBoy and the Reckless Ruckus", laugh while you learn about saying you're sorry. And finally..." Madame Blueberry: "I'm so blue-hoo-hoo, blue-hoo-hoo, blue-hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo! I'm so blue I don't know what to do!" Trailer Announcer: "Why is Madame Blueberry so blue? She has good friends, plenty of food, and a nice treehouse to live in. But how much stuff do you need to be happy?" Larry: "I don't know. How much stuff is there?" Trailer Announcer: "And how much stuff could she fit in her treehouse before...?" Salesmen: "Check it out! Check it out!" Trailer Announcer: "Learn the real reason to a happy heart in the VeggieTales adventure;" Madame Blueberry: "But at last, I think I know what I do want!" Trailer Announcer: "Madame Blueberry." Larry: "I think I've seen that one. Couldn't it have Jerry Lewis in it?" Jean-Claude Pea: "No." Trailer Announcer: "Laugh while you learn about the true light of Christmas, saying you're sorry, and thankfulness with Bob, Larry and all your VeggieTales friends! Plus, when it comes to two brand new songs; there's no stopping fun!" Antonio (Shem): "I have died every day waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more" Larry: "This is a song for your poor sick penguin. He's got a fever, and his toes are blue. But if I sing to your poor sick penguin, he will feel better in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo Yada-yada yada-yada yad-eee-ooo!" Trailer Announcer: "Bringing you the finest in holiday entertainment and the best of the New Year, with "The Story of a Sad Elf and a Reckless Ruckus." Lawrence: "That wasn't funny, voiceover person! Y'all had me worried sick!" (He hops over to the voiceover person and beats him up) Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers